The blissful Kiss
by arrow-death
Summary: SenHana Yaoi Sendoh's face was operated... Rukawa as a bestfriend of Hanamichi.. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk...  
  
The blissful Kiss  
  
I stand by the bed where a young man lies... his face was beautiful, crafted by the most skilled craftsman that both men and women would fall in love instantly. Handsome is an understatement when describing his beauty... he was drop dead gorgeous... he has everything... the looks, the brains, the physique and my da'ho.  
  
That was before... now... he changed after that operation... I can take my da'ho back again... if I will just play my cards well... Right now... my da'ho and I are friends... I comforted him for the past four hours because his SMILEY was in the O.R. – having his surgery. His smiley got a tumor like illness in his cheek, near his mouth.  
  
After the long agonizing hours of surgery...that was a success... he was brought to his private room, where my da'ho, his doctor and me are watching him open his eyes... As I look at him... his face once beautiful, post operated... his mouth that melts my da'ho's heart – twisted in palsy... clownish just like his personality. A tiny twig of the facial nerve, one of the muscles of his mouth has been severed. He will be that way from now on.  
  
To remove the tumor in his cheek, the doctor had to cut the little nerve. My da'ho stay silent and keep on looking at HIS Smiley. He is thinking. I approach him and plce my hand on his shoulder. I smiled – so did he. He soon stood up. Approach the bed and together they seem to be in the world of their own in the evening lamplight... isolated from me... private.  
  
Who are they really? I ask myself... he and the wry mouth that I see, who gaze at and touch each other so generously and lovingly. I felt a pang of guilt for thinking to take back my Da'ho... my da'ho that I lost years ago... because of my fault.  
  
Smiley spoke in a weak voice... "Will my mouth always be like this?" he asked looking intently at my da'ho then... at me... lastly to his doctor. "Yes... it will... because of the nerve that was cut..." the doctor said in a voice that seems to be like a whisper but I know it sounded like a shout in smiley's ears because he became pale but soon it faded as fast as it came.  
  
He nods and is silent. I haven't seen Sendoh so down before... He always has a smile in his face... every time: with or without reason at all – that irritated me. But now...  
  
I look at my Da'ho's face... he smiled...  
  
"I like it" He said, "It's kind of cute."  
  
All at once I know who they are. They are meant to be together – they are destined to be together. Nobody can break them apart... even me... Now I understand, and I lower my gaze. One is not bold in an encounter with the purest and truest love shared by the two... especially the heart that beats for the one you love without a doubt and without missing a beat even in times like this. Unmindful, Hanamichi [yes, Hanamichi not my Da'ho – my right for calling him that was taken from me years ago, when I hurt him]; bends to give Sendoh a blissful kiss in his now crooked mouth and I am so close that I can see how Hanamichi twist his own lips to accommodate to Sendoh's lips... to show him that their blissful kiss still works.  
  
I step back... and a tear fell in my eyes that I allow to flow freely... one... only one tear will be shed for this night... the night I witness how my best friend is happy of his life...  
  
Yes, my best friend... my da'ho...  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Gomen Sendoh... I know you will hate me for this... but I want to make this fic for you... hope you like it...  
  
Sendoh: I forgive you... at least you gave me my Hana-kun  
  
{Sweat dropped}  
  
Rukawa: I thought you like me for Hanamichi than that pervert guy....  
  
Hai... hai... hai... I like both of you for Hanamichi... Promise Rukawa-san.. I will make a fic exclusive for both of you okay... (  
  
Rukawa: {smirks...}  
  
Sendoh: {smiles}  
  
I sweat dropped... (  
  
Minna-san... hope you like this fic... 


End file.
